


MariChat May '18

by AzureProse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureProse/pseuds/AzureProse
Summary: Day 22 - Real MariChat (Plagg and Marinette interaction)





	MariChat May '18

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped. And yea, I know this is day 22, but I do what I want.
> 
> Should also point out that this takes place after Dark Owl.

Staying up late last night was probably not the best idea, but she'd done so in the name of working on some older designs. For the most part, she'd made some good progress, and for that she was thankful. Now, though, she was regretting it. Marinette was feeling the lack of sleep and just felt like she was dragging. 

Fortunately, today was a free day which meant she wouldn't have to worry too much about anything. Barring some freak akuma sighting, she was free to try and catch up on sleep. Even her parents seemed to sense that she was having an off day. They'd announced that they were closing the bakery early and going out of town to visit with friends, and Marinette thought that couldn't have come at a better time.

One bubble bath and mug of hot chocolate later and she was starting to feel a little less like a zombie and more like herself. She'd just reminded Tikki of the chocolate chip cookies downstairs and crawled into bed when she heard it. The little red kwami knew how to be stealthy when Marinette's parents were around, so she knew it couldn't be Tikki. 

With an audible groan, she trudged down through the levels of her room and through her trap door. Following the source of the sound, she made it to the kitchen before she stopped dead in her tracks. Tikki had found the cookies, but that wasn't the problem. 

Marinette rubbed at her eyes a couple of times as she tried to process what she was seeing. Tikki was frozen with a cookie in her mouth, probably mid-bite. Her blue eyes were wider than Mari had ever seen them and it took all of half a second to see why.

The little black kwami was just sort of ... hovering there with a ridiculous grin. At least she was going to assume this was a kwami. Unless tiny flying cats were a thing now?

"Plagg!" It was Tikki who broke the silence, and from the look on the little bug's face, Mari was going to assume that she was not terribly pleased with their guest. 

"Hey, relax, bugaboo. I didn't tell him~"

Marinette's eyes narrowed slightly at that and she slowly raised a hand to pinch her arm. Surely this had to be a dream. Some kind of sleep-deprivation-induce hallucination... Right? 

"And you! It really is you. Oh boy, he's going to throw a fit when he realizes," Plagg exclaimed, that grin growing as he hovered closer to Marinette's face. 

"I'm sorry. What?" Was this her punishment for staying up too late? What was even happening right now?

"Marinette.... this is Plagg. He's supposed to be with Chat Noir," Tikki explained, seemingly back to her normally cheerful self.

That got her attention, and Marinette's eyes widened as she regarded the little black cat. 

"Don't worry so much, sweetness. He's ... indisposed at the moment. Yea," Plagg retorted, remembering at the last second to avoid giving too much away.

"But I saw you the other day when the two of you dropped your transformations. With the owl?" Acid green eyes rolled at that and he shot Tikki a look that had Marinette blinking between the two. Obviously she'd missed something. 

"I... what?" Clearly she was having a little trouble following the conversation, and that irritated her. 

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Chat Noir? What if there's an akuma?" Marinette folded her arms across her chest as she fired question after question at him. It occurred to her to wonder if that meant that Chat knew she was as well, but then she remembered what Plagg had said.

"That's simple, buginette. I wanted to meet you!" he announced, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But don't worry, the kitten's almost as oblivious as you are~"

Tikki cleared her throat and Mari glanced over in time to see the dirty look she was shooting at her counterpart. That was a good thing, right? It meant their identities were still secret.

"Hey pigtails," Plagg started again, inching even closer until he was hovering level with her eyes. "Wanna mess with the kid? It'll be fun~"

"I don't thi-"

"And it might be good practice." 

"Plagg."

"What do you say?"

" _Plagg_."

He was obviously ignoring Tikki, and she could just imagine how much that was irritating her kwami.

"Plagg!"

"Relax, Tikki! I'm not going to squish your little bug. But you and I both know that they're ready for more."

"More, yes. But not this. Not yet." 

"I say we let the little lovebug decide. What do you say, bugaboo? You up for an adventure?" 

By this point, Marinette's head was swimming and she was finding it hard to follow everything they were arguing about. But she did feel like she was ready for more, so what could it hurt?

"... Okay."

Tikki huffed and turned her back, distracting herself with another cookie.

" _Purr_ fect! Now say.... bah. You know the words~"


End file.
